halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SPARTAN-458
William, also known as SPARTAN-458 to ONI Section 0, was a private enforcer of the shadowy agency. History When William was two, a rogue ONI Section III officer kidnapped him and two other young children. This officer defected from ONI after it was revealed that he was leaking information to the insurrection and began trying to escape justice. The rogue agent trained William and the other two children brutally in the art of warfare, in hopes that he might be able to one day augment them to be his own personal assassins. However, six years after the agent began running, SPARTAN-144, Leonid, the enforcer of Section 0, tracked down the officer and killed him. William was then taken back to Reach by the SPARTAN-II. On reach, Section 0, always happy for more enforcers, decided to finish his training and augment him. Using new augmentation protocols, William became a mock SPARTAN-II, and began serving Section 0. However, him and his two teamates, SPARTANs 459 and 500, who had also been victims of the kidnappings, were eventually transferred to a frontline UNSC unit. William and the other two served in dozens campaigns before they were sent to reach to get the new Mark V armor. Shortly after this, the Covenant attacked and the three of them were taken aboard the Marathon Class Cruiser the Valley Forge. The ship was one of the few to survive the battle, and it fled towards Earth to report Reach's destruction. They were caught by Covenant forces however, and a vicous battle ensued. The trio were called in to repel a group of borders, whom they killed. However, the Valley Forge was about to ram the enemy, so the trio jumped aboard the Covenant boarding craft and launched away from the Forge. They barely survived the ensuing explosion, and the craft was damaged badly. They were not going to die that day however. The UNSC Apollo and UNSC Vulcan's Hammer emerged from slipspace and contacted the Spartans. That was when and idea dawned on him. He asked if the UNSC Apollo had any NOVA bombs onboard. It did. He had the Apollo pick them up and bring them to the Kamos System, and then planted a NOVA in the boarding craft and sent a distress signal from it to the Covenant Fleet. He then went down to the planet with his squad and aquired Mjolnir Mark VI Armor from the testing facilities there. However, he was soon ordered not to return to the ships in orbit as a fight had broken out upstairs. He was to consolidate forces and engage the Covenant on the ground. He had several squads of ODSTs, a small division of marines, and the two other Spartans. The battle was vicous. Almost all of the ODSTs were killed by Covenant forces, many marines died, and worst of all, both of William's fellow Spartans died. However, all the Covenant forces were eliminated, and William personally killed the leader of the invasion force. He then gathered the remaining troops and evacuated them to the UNSC Apollo and Deadalis in orbit. They then jumped right before the NOVA William had planted went off.